1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a link table recovery method, and more particularly to a link table recovery method after sudden power failure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flash memory is a non-volatile memory that can be electrically erased and reprogrammed. Flash memories are primarily used in memory cards and USB flash drives for general storage and transfer of data between computers and other digital products. Flash memory costs far less than EEPROM and therefore has become a dominant memory device. Examples of flash memory applications include applications in Personal Digital Assistants (PDA) and laptop computers, digital audio players, digital cameras and mobile phones.
Generally speaking, flash memory is controlled by a flash controller. However, if power failure occurs while the flash controller is performing an access operation, for example in the middle of writing data to the flash memory, the contents of the interrupted page or block become unreadable after the flash memory has been powered up again and may be random. This is because, while some of the affected bits in the flash memory may have reached the state assigned to them by the flash memory operation by the time of the power interruption, remaining affected bits in the flash memory may have not. Thus, there is a need for an improved flash management system, capable of dealing with flash memory power interruptions.